Our invention relates generally to automotive transmissions of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,585; 3,613,484; 3,706,240; 3,714,836; U.S. Ser. No. 24,500 filed Mar. 11, 1987 and now allowed and U.S. Ser. No. 927,624 filed Nov. 6, 1984 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,269. All of these applications and patents are assigned to the assignee of this invention.